Gailbreak!
Gailbreak! is the fourth episode of the first season of Littlest Pet Shop. Overview When Zoe discovers her sister Gail trapped in the Largest Ever Pet Shop, it's up Blythe and the pets to bust her out. But first, they'll need to get past the Biskit twins and their high-tech security robot, Monban. Summary Blythe and Zoe are on their way back to the Littlest Pet shop while going over the list of items Blythe had been given earlier. Zoe points out they still didn't get her sisters nose cream when they walk by the Largest Ever Pet Shop. They walk past it, but just for a second when Zoe notices her sister is inside! Blythe suggests their must have just been a mix up since Gail was supposed to be dropped off at the Littlest Pet Shop. So they go inside to see if they can just get her. Blythe is interupted by the Biskit twins and she begs them to let her get Gail, but they don't listen. Instead they use Monban to send Blythe and Zoe outside, banning her for two weeks from the Largest Pet Shop. Back at the Littlest Pet Shop, Blythe complains while Zoe dramatically works herself up, that is, until Minka turns on the radio and her favorite song comes on. This cheers her up while Blythe insists they break in to save Gail. Sunil is a little concerned that they wont get back in time to be picked up by their owners, but Russell believes he has a great plan already thought up. They'll use Pepper's spray to see where the security lasers are, then have Vinnie swiftly get around the lasers. Penny will take care of Monban and Sunil will use his mind control abilities to hypnotize the twins. Minka will then use her tail to open the door and they can free the pets. Blythe will be outside and she'll guide everyone back to the meeting point. Then they just have to get back before their owners show up. While Sunil is still worried, they rush right over to the Littlest Pet Shop! At the Largest Pet Shop, Russell goes over his checklist before Blythe reveals she could only find a cutesy pink plastic toy pair. Annoyed by this, Russell claims they probably wont need it and he sends Pepper and Vinnie in. While Pepper sprays the area, it's suddenly Vinnie trips and goes sliding off, into the skunk stink. An offended Pepper comments on this before she notices there isn't any lasers. She laughs about this before joining the others to inform them they can just walk in. Pepper then tries to get Vinnie to snap out of his shock but by the time he does, Monban shows up and throws them into the cages! Russell goes over the plan once again and he sends Minka inside to get the pets door open. Minka struggles to find the door when she soon comes to it, only to be intercepted by Monban after the Biskit Twins see her. Minka manages to last a few minutes from the robot, but she soon runs into him when he tricks her and she's thrown inside with Pepper and Vinnie. Russell goes other his next plan but this one is too confusing and complicated, so Blythe suggests a more simple plan. She walks right inside but is caught pretty quick so she tries to outrun Monban while Zoe runs inside afterwards. She runs to the door but ends up smacking right into it... While she lays on the ground in a daze, it's then her most favorite song starts playing. She jumps up and starts dancing and singing with it as passerby's watch this display, until she runs right into Monban as well... Blythe tries to flee but she gets caught by the twins, yet again and recieves a double ban before being kicked out. Monban comes to the twins, trying to tell them he is out of powers so their forced to plug him back in. Penny uses this moment to steak in from above. At first it goes great, but the rope she's tied to proceeds to stag on everything she passes. By the point she reaches the others, Monban has caught up to her and grabs her, tossing her into the cages. Outside, Blythe has thought up a plan after Russell begins to angrily berate himself for not choosing a different plan he had. She explains that it's really up to Sunil. He'll have to hypontize the twins, then put the toy headset over Monban's robot ears so that she can mimic the twins and make Monban free the pets. With some convincing, Sunil steps inside, only to suddenly freeze up and refuse to move. That is, until Russell mentions something that really sets him off: snakes! They try to make Sunil pretend he's surrounded by snakes and this causes him to angrily attack everything in sight. A lot of random people see the angry mongoose running around but they say nothing of it and simply back away. He then manages to quickly hypontize the twins and throw the headset onto Montan's head. When it's confirmed, Blythe begins to mimic the twins and Monban goes to release the pets. All of the pets run for the hill and flee the Largest Pet Shop. All except for one cat. The Littlest Pet Shop pets hop on Blythe's scooter and they take off with Gail. Back at the Littlest Pet Shop while Zoe speaks to Gail. Only to find out it isn't Gail at all, it's some boy dog named Tootsie! Everyone heads inside while Blythe offers to call Tootsie's owner to inform them he's at the Littlest Pet Shop. Inside the shop, someone new starts to speak to them and to everyone's shock, it's Gail. She reveals that this has happened before, before Zoe even says what happened. Instead of anyone responding angrily, Zoe suggests they just dance and have fun as the episode ends. Quote :Brittany: Ugh, seriously. He needs to go like, green. :Whittany: Brittany, he's electric. He's already green. :Brittany: Oh... then he needs to go a different color. :Tootsie: Will someone give me a ride home? :Blythe: Come on Tootsie, I'll call your owner. :Tootsie: Uh... did that girl just talk to me? Songs featured *Dance Like You Know You Can Cast *Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter *Sam Vincent - Russell Ferguson and Fisher Biskit *Tabitha St. Germain- Pepper Clark and Gail *Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio *Kira Tozer - Minka Mark *Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent and Tiger *Peter New - Sunil Nevla and Monban *Jocelyn Loewen - Penny Ling *Shannon Chan-Kent - Brittany and Whittany Biskit *Jason Marsden - Tootsie *Kylee Epp - Zoe Trent (singing) Trivia Errors *As Penny checks on Monban after she accidentally makes a mess of the isle, notice how low the battery looks charged compaired to the scene before and after. Which shows it charging very quickly. Gallery Gailbreak!.jpg Gail Trent.png LPS 004 09-570x420.jpg Category:Episodes